Una vez mas, con sentimiento
by canislupusro
Summary: En esta historia (que sera bastante extensa) podrán encontrar sangre, sexo, drogas, virus apocalípticos y magia negra... Siempre tuve ganas de leer una historia mas oscura y profunda con los personajes de Digimon Tamers, así que, aquí esta. Espero la disfruten.
1. La realización de la Idea en la historia

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la idea. No entiendo como funciona ... es frustrante.

Una vez mas, con sentimiento

Usualmente se sabe que la historia no es un proyecto intencional. Los individuos que la escriben lo hacen sin saberlo. La historia es un proyecto a realizarse, sin fin, no obstante, si con una finalidad. Y los individuos son el instrumento para que esta se realice. La misión de cada individuo es realizar su parte de la historia, sea consciente o no de su tarea.  
Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si supieran el motivo que los mueve? ¿Serian libres al tomar conciencia de su papel? O, tal vez, ¿estarían condenados a entenderse como meros medios para el desarrollo de algo mucho más grande que ellos?

Tal vez algunas de estas incógnitas se cruzaron por la mente de los tamers al enterarse de los orígenes, no del Digimundo, sino de todos los digimundos de todas las dimensiones, incluso de los mundos humanos que los complementan.

Todo comenzó con la curiosidad de uno de los tamers, el mayor de los 4 y el más aventurero. Fue el único que nunca pudo aceptar el "fin" de las aventuras. A decir verdad, dedico la mayor parte del tiempo a buscar nuevos desafíos. Se alejo de aquel juego de cartas, se dedico a los estudios, sorprendentemente a la rama antropológica y el desarrollo y fin de culturas remotas. A primera vista parecería que Ryo Akiyama había madurado; algo bien visto por su padre; sin embargo era todo lo contario. Ryo nunca se había rendido, había sacrificado su antigua vida de tamer solo por una idea, una posibilidad que se le había presentado unas semanas luego de la despedida de los digimon y sus camaradas. En sus ensoñaciones se le había ocurrido cual epifanía: "Si existe un digimundo, ¿por qué no otros mundos?"

Entonces, fascinado por su reciente hallazgo, decidió encontrar esos mundos. Entendió que aquellos mitos y leyendas, más que ser simples relatos representantes de valores y creencias de sociedades pasadas, podían ser el indicio de mundos que en algún momento estuvieron conectados al nuestro. Supo lo que debía hacer, se dedico a los estudios antropológicos como un Indiana Jones cualquiera.

Pasaron los años, los tamers crecieron y Ryo volvió a desaparecer, como ya era costumbre y para desgracia de su esperanzado padre. Los tamers mas jóvenes no se preocuparon, sabían sobre la naturaleza de Ryo y, en parte, se aliviaron al saber que su antiguo yo no había muerto.

Ninguno sabía de los motivos de Ryo, ninguno excepto Ruki. Ella conocía las intenciones del ojiazul mejor que nadie, no porque su relación con él en esos años se hubiese fortalecido, sino porque fue deseo del mayor el que ella se uniera a su increíble faena:

_-"Vamos Ruki, esto es real y tu eres la única que puede estar a la altura."_ -La observo expectante.

_-"Ryo… crece, por una vez en tu vida, solo crece."-_Ella solo supo entender aquella petición como una de las tantas típicas locuras sin lógica que solían ocurrirsele al muchacho ojiazul. Lo miro de soslayo, con cierto aire de incomodidad y cansancio.

_-"…Yo, mira, yo puedo hacer esto solo. Pero estoy seguro que no será lo mismo si no tengo a alguien tan fuerte que me respalde. Esto es algo grande!"-_El tamer legendario no era conocido por darse por vencido y en lo que a el respecta, seria una virtud que se llevaría a la tumba si era posible_._

_-"NOO… No, no. No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿En verdad crees todo esto?"-_ La pelirroja sabia de las manias del moreno y no le daria el gusto de caer bajo sus encantos de gigoló frustrado.

_-"Todo está en este libro. Léelo si no me crees. Intenta leerlo."-_Lo agitaba cual trofeo, una vieja y polvorienta edición forrada con un cuero extraño y espeluznante.

_-"Es solo un libro viejo y mugriento."-_Ruki nunca se sintió cómoda en ninguna de las ocasiones en las cuales el chico le incito a ojear el libro.

_-"Es el Necronomicon. El libro de los muertos. El libro que escribió__Abdul Alhazred*.."_

_-"Si Ryo, ya sé quién es ese árabe loco. Lo sé muy bien y por eso te aconsejo… mira todo lo que lograste, podrías ser uno de los antropólogos más jóvenes y renombrados de hoy en día en todo Japon, no puedes tirar todo al más recóndito abismo solo por un capricho infantil. "_-Lo increpo con la mirada, con esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar. Entrar en razón.

_-"Esta bien, iré solo. Y cuando regrese, te restregare por la cara lo que conseguiré."_- El solo le devolvió una mirada llena de reproche y decepción. Sensación que la dejo algo turbada.

_-"Ryo… Adiós, trata de no morir en medio del rincón más inhóspito de África."-_No había caso, el chico siempre había sido un buscador de aventuras y nunca cambiaría. Muy en el fondo era una faceta que admiraba pero sabia que era algo que ella ya no podía permitirse nunca mas. Los años de juventud rebelde habían pasado y la joven que les sobrevivió era una mujer centrada, madura y ambiciosa. Muy ambiciosa.

_-"… lo gracioso es, je! Me pides que abandone caprichos infantiles, pero tú nunca dejaste de jugar con aquellas cartas."-_ Esto ultimo lo dijo ya dándole la espalda, en parte la chica agradecía este gesto.

Ruki siguió con su vida, había cumplido 16 y ya se mostraba interesada por la rama de las ciencias sociales. Teoría marxista, lucha de clases, estructuras sociales que condicionaban al individuo, etc… Como buena hija de modelo siempre le llamo la atención el oficio materno, pero no para ejercerlo. Le intereso siempre otra cosa, le intereso el hecho de cómo el individuo se ofrecía cual mercancía y como ayudaba a reforzar conceptos estéticos imposibles que solo servían para controlar al individuo en su auto-humillación al no ver reflejado en el espejo aquel ideal de belleza tan buscado. Ruki era una chica muy lista para su edad, mas allá de su aparente frialdad poseía cierta sensibilidad sociológica. Cierta mirada que la convertía en una cientista social de raza.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. No fue sino hasta un poco más del año que a Ruki le llegaron noticias. A decir verdad, llegaron con emisor incluido. Solo fue un mensaje corto y seco en su celular, solo eso basto para que saliera presurosa ante la puerta exterior de su hogar y se debatiera durante unos segundos si abrirla o no. Se encontraba en sus pensamientos cuando un nuevo mensaje llego e hizo vibrar aquel aparato entre sus manos. Observo el nuevo mensaje:  
"En verdad, me gustaría entrar. Si no es molestia."

Apoyo su cabeza sobre la puerta y con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios atino a escribir silenciosamente:  
"No puedes pasar otro día? No tengo tiempo de caprichos infantiles."  
Marco "enviar" y solo se le ocurrió ver la puerta en la cual se encontraba su frente apoyada, observando profundamente, como si pudiese verlo del otro lado. Solo fueron segundos de espera:  
"Tanto miedo tienes de arrepentirte de no haberme acompañado, eh? Reina digimon?"

Solo hubo silencio. Aquel muchacho del otro lado de la puerta comenzaba a perder la esperanza de ser recibido por aquella fría y sarcástica anfitriona. Se disponía a volver a mandar otro mensaje, el último se dijo. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo. La puerta se abrió y las dos figuras se encontraron.

Ryo sonrió. Ruki abrió los ojos y solo supo decir:  
_-"Ryo, ¿dónde diablos estuviste para terminar así?"_

La expresión de la chica no era para menos. Aquel muchacho se encontraba algo escuálido, algo pálido. Un tanto polvoriento. Aun así no perdía aquella sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizo.

_-"Ruki, no quería perder el tiempo, así que vine directo a verte. Debo contarte esto. Antes de que la experiencia se convierta en algo irreal en mis memorias."_

_-"Yo, Ryo, yo… pasa."_

Un té y una pequeña charla trivial de por medio después, los dos ya se encontraban listos para ir al punto.

_-"Bien Ryo, cuéntame con que mafia te metiste y que drogas tomaste para terminar así."-_Se acomodo sobre su asiento de forma relajada aunque sin poder esconder cierta ansiedad.

_-"Ja! Muy graciosa Makino, muy graciosa. Ojala fueran drogas, todo sería mucho más fácil de explicar."-_ Las palabras de Ryo sonaban distintas, algo en aquel viaje había logrado cambiar la entonación despreocupada que comúnmente cubrían las palabras del ojiazul. Algo de preocupación se escondía detrás de cada silencio, entre palabras, entre cada oración.

_-"Soy toda oídos, pero no te prometo creerte."_

_-"Oh! Ruki, ni siquiera yo me creo, ¿cómo podría pedirte que me creyeras? Veras, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que no estamos solos, que hay otras dimensiones, otros mundos y que estos tuvieron su origen un uno que colapso hace tanto tiempo que es imposible calcularlo por simples seres humanos?, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que aquel mundo era mucho más oscuro, mucho más corrupto, mas sombrío?, y… por favor, no me mires así, no aun._- Hubo una pequeña pausa incomoda cuando el muchacho subió la mirada y pudo apreciar un atisbo de incredulidad en su anfitriona. Ella lo entendió, y con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza lo invito a proseguir_.- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que nosotros, entre todas las dimensiones que existen, somos la que mas similitudes reúne con respecto a la original?"_

_-"Ryo…"-_Ya esta, el Tamer Legendario se había sincerado ante ella. Era un momento único donde la Reina Digimon tenia la oportunidad de usar todo su repertorio sarcástico. Pero no, había algo que la detenía y la hacia sentir culpable ante la idea de aprovecharse de la ocasión.

_-"Ruki, ¿Cómo reaccionarias ante el hecho de que hubo otra Ruki, la original, que participo en la creación de este y los demás mundos?... Me lo han contado Ruki, en aquel lugar, hay un templo erigido a aquellos creadores del primer mundo."_  
_-"Deberías dedicarte a escribir ciencia ficción."_

_-"Acompáñame Ruki, tu y los demás. Hay algo que deben ver."_

Ella solo atino a verlo por unos segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse al teléfono. Los llamaría, a todos. Había algo en los ojos de él que le decían que todo era real. Muy real.

Mientras Ruki marcaba los números que la contactarían con el hogar Matsuki. Ryo se quedo contemplándola y solo supo decir a la nada misma:

_"Hay una historia que debe ser contada."_


	2. Reflejos de alguien que ya no es

Los minutos pasaban lentamente a partir del último llamado que hizo Ruki. Ambos se encontraban sentados, uno frente al otro, mirando el vacio, en silencio, un incomodo silencio que ninguno deseaba interrumpir con palabras. Cada uno perturbado en sus cavilaciones.

El primero en interrumpir aquella frustrante actividad fue el ojiazul. Auto-convenciéndose de la inutilidad de repensar algo que se le escapaba de las manos decidió contemplar a la muchacha frente a el que aun yacía en sus pensamientos. Ver a la ´Reina Digimon´ delante de él trajo a colación los descubrimientos precarios que hizo en su reciente aventura. Sin darse cuenta, sumido en un trance mayormente estimulado por el cansancio del viaje, no se percato de los pensamientos plasmados en palabras audibles para la pelirroja.

- Me pregunto si hubieses resultado ser igual a ella si hubieras compartido el mismo comienzo.

- ¿Igual a quien?- La muchacha lo encaro con mirada penetrante, un tanto seria, un tanto preocupada. Al recibir una mirada confusa volvió a repetir- Dijiste que si resultaría ser igual a alguien si hubiésemos compartido el mismo "comienzo". ¿Igual a quien?

- Ah! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Me refería a ti. A la otra tu, la original. La Ruki original.

- ¿Cómo era?- levanto un poco la ceja derecha al pronunciar dicha pregunta, todavía no creía lo que Ryo acababa de contar. Decidió seguirle la corriente, ya sabría mas adelante si era verdad o solo un delirio del muchacho. No obstante, no podía negar que tenía cierta curiosidad.

- No sé mucho, pero lo que se es suficiente para saciar tu curiosidad por ahora. Era el peligro, la muerte y lo impredecible hecho mujer.

- ¿Por qué presiente que no me la describes como realmente la ves, Akiyama?

- Bueno, no te estoy mintiendo, te di la descripción más precisa, aunque, si quieres que sea crudo con mis palabras te lo diré de una forma más seca. Estaba demente. De esos dementes que te dan miedo.

Ni bien terminar, el tamer legendario se quedo viendo los ojos lavanda de la pelirroja esperando lo peor. Aquella respuesta nunca llego, la muchacha se quedo observándolo con una mirada neutral. El silencio volvió a reinar por unos minutos mas y el castaño pensó que el intercambio de palabras se había terminado cuando ella volteo su mirada a un lado. Pero, para su sorpresa, ella hablo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Akiyama? Creo que me simpatiza la yo "original"- al finalizar la oración, procedió a ver a Ryo con la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado y cierta mirada de superioridad mezclada con astucia acompañada con una sonrisa egocéntrica. Gestos que le salían tan bien a Ruki desde siempre. Se la quedo mirando y, por un breve momento, creyó estar viendo a la "Original" frente a él. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió olvidarse de aquellas cuestiones, por lo menos hasta la llegada de los demás. Alzo la mirada y, ni bien encontrar los ojos fríos, dijo:

- ¿Qué tal un duelo de cartas? Hasta que lleguen los demás.

- Bien, pero sería injusto ganarle a alguien tan gastado por falta de práctica.

- No me subestimes querida, recuerda quien fue la única persona en ganarte un duelo.

El silencio cedió ante las sonrisas cómplices y ambos se dispusieron a empezar la partida.

- Sería mucho más interesante si hubieses traído tus propias cartas.

- No te preocupes, confío en que tus cartas siempre son las mejores. ademas, un buen tamer lo es sean las cartas que le toquen. Comencemos.

* * *

Siento tardar tanto en actualizar. Prometo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré en esta semana.


	3. Ellos no saben que lo saben

Ni digimon, ni el necronomicon me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme, de todo corazón.

* * *

-Bien, ya estamos todos aquí. Sería bueno que nos explicaran por qué estamos reunidos, ¿no?-sugirió Takato al cual lo inundaba una inmensa curiosidad, no es para menos, Ruki no había mencionado la razón por la cual todos debían presentarse en su casa de forma inmediata.

-¿No les explicaste nada?

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Es tan fácil explicar este tipo de cosas.

-Bien- Los observo a cada uno antes de proseguir- Como sabrán he estado lejos por mucho tiempo… eh, no sé cómo decir lo siguiente-Miro a la pelirroja como tratando de encontrar auxilio.

-Diles lo mismo que me dijiste a mi- Lo miro con cierta impaciencia y algo de socarronería.

-Es que decírtelo a ti fue fácil, tú siempre pensaste que era un idiota, no tenía nada que perder-dijo, olvidándose de los demás ocupantes de la sala.

-Ah, Touché Akiyama, bueno, es hora de que los demás también se den cuenta.-Lo invito a proseguir con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Chicos, siento interrumpir su inagotable sed de competencia pero, creo que sería bueno que nos aclarezcan lo que está pasando. Cualquiera de los dos, aunque parece que Ryo está más informado-puntualizo Henry, un poco impaciente aunque sin perder su semblante tranquilo y serio.

-Ok, es difícil de explicar así qu…

-Ryo descubrió un universo paralelo donde somos todos feos y malos y resulta que este universo es el origen de todos los mundos posibles.-Termino y en ningún momento recordó respirar. Ryo volteo a verla algo impactado, algo atónito.- ¿Por qué me miras así? Si hubiese sido por ti nos tendrías horas tratando de explicar algo tan simple. No puedo dejar que me hagas responsable de llamarlos a todos para luego montar una escena de dudas existenciales.

-Bien, eso es lo que quería contarles. No tan así, pero en realidad algo de verdad hay.-finalizo y luego se dispuso a ver las reacciones de los presentes. Henry se encontraba un tanto sorprendido pero había adoptado un semblante pensativo luego de unos segundos. Takato hacía honor a su temperamento un tanto sensible y algo temeroso, rozando con cierto nerviosismo que terminaba expresado por una sonrisa insegura. Juri miraba con cierto asombro mezclado con aire expectante, esperando escuchar aun más. Hirokasu y Kenta estaban perdidos en sus fantasías, tratando de imaginar cómo habrían sido los Hiro y Kenta originales.

-Interesante. Ryo, ¿puedes explicarlo mejor? Es decir, darnos una prueba de lo que estás diciendo, como sabemos que no lo soñaste en medio de tus "fantásticos" viajes-Aquello último lo dijo con cierto escepticismo. Todos parecieron secundar al peliazul al instante salvo Ruki que se quedo contemplando la escena, esperando una reacción por parte del castaño.

-Por supuesto que tengo pruebas.-saco de su morral andrajoso un libro con una cubierta de un tono sanguinolento.- Aquí esta la clave, la ubicación de cada uno de los lugares que visite. Solo intenten leerlo, verán que, a pesar de estar en una lengua antigua pueden entenderlo. Lo más curioso es que hasta ahora, solo yo y Ruki pudimos leerlo.-Miro la reacción incomoda de la pelirroja- No me mires así, la primera vez que te lo acerque pudiste leer unas palabras y me lo lanzaste desconcertada.-la muchacha desvió la mirada con cierta nerviosa molestia.- Volviendo al tema, chicos, estoy seguro de que ustedes también pueden, hay algo que nos conecta, a todos.

El silencio reino por unos minutos. Todos se quedaron mirando al ojiazul y su libro con cierta desconfianza. Ryo los observo a todos y a cada uno. Algo en sus miradas le decían que lo veían como a todo un loco.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Solo véanse. Luego de viajar a un mundo lleno de bestias quiméricas, ser protagonistas de una aventura sin precedentes a una edad tan temprana y salvar el mundo de un virus virtual desquiciado, ¿les cuesta creerme cuando les digo que existen otros mundos y hubo uno, anterior a todos que fue su creador? Mírense, en que se convirtieron!

Aquel reproche supo despertar cierta chispa en los presentes. Fue Henry con un gesto serio el que le pidió a Ryo aquel libro. Ni bien lo examino por todas las esquinas y comprobar que aquella repulsión que siempre demostró Ruki por este no era infundada procedió a abrirlo y leer las primeras palabras que encontró desde sus adentros. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza le causaban cierto pavor, era como si alguien o algo lo llamara desde su más profundo subconsciente. Era como si él se contase un secreto que nunca antes se había revelado. No pudo evitar arrojar aquel libro con miedo mal disimulado. Lo contemplo en el suelo, y no pudo evitar asustarse aun más cuando sintió algo similar a la atracción, como si quisiese seguir leyendo. Ryo lo tomo y Henry se lo agradeció con la mirada y un suspiro.

-Bien, creo que te creo.-dijo un Henry contrariado.

-¿solo crees?-cuestiono el Tamer Legendario.

-Me gustaría saber todo lo que sabes. ¿Podrías contarnos todo?

-Es una historia muy larga y…

-Tenemos tiempo.- sentencio Ruki- Después de todo, es nuestra historia, ¿no?-lo observo esperando la respuesta afirmativa. Ryo lanzo una última mirada a todos, comprobando que todos le otorgaban su atención. Seguro, le devolvió la mirada a la chica y dijo:

-Bien, muy bien, comencemos. Toda mi investigación obtuvo frutos ni bien llegue al Himalaya. Encontré una cueva, entre y por un momento me perdí, cada paso que daba, el dolor en mi cabeza iba en aumento. Mis oídos parecían tapados pero al mismo tiempo el ruido era ensordecedor. Luego de caminar y caminar, justo en el momento en donde mi confianza por volver a la superficie se evaporaba y la sed aumentaba, lo encontré, un rastro de humedad y lo seguí. Mi esperanza renació cuando encontré una laguna subterránea. Corrí y sumergí mi cabeza, bebí y bebí, cuando por fin pude permitirme el abrir los ojos y explorar mi entorno… todo era tan magnífico, un monumento, en el centro de la laguna, una estatua erigida a los antiguos. Explore aquel lugar por unos minutos y note que detrás de aquella estatua había una entrada. Muy oscura, muy escalofriante. No salía ni un ruido, ni viento pero había algo que me decía que ese lugar no estaba vacío. Que había algo. Tome la ultima bengala que me quedaba y me adentre en la oscuridad… Lo que encontré en aquel lugar. Lo que él me contó... ¿Están listos para saberlo todo?

* * *

Espero que esta historia sea del agrado para aquellos que dedicaron parte de su tiempo en leerla. Y espero lo siga siendo en los próximos capítulos.


	4. Eterno Retorno

Perdón por la demora y gracias por leerme.

* * *

Algo parecía cambiar allí dentro. La atmosfera, era como si se adentrara a un lugar ajeno a aquella cueva. Era un pasillo largo iluminado por una luz desconocida. El eco parecía retumbar por cada rincón aunque el sonido estuviese ausente. Nunca en su vida había pisado aquel lugar y aun así sus pies parecían repetir un recorrido bien conocido. Recordó a aquel demonio que aparecía en uno de los relatos de un libro de Nietzsche*, que se había deslizado por la penumbra de la noche a través de la amarga soledad para decir:

_"Esta vida, como tú ahora la vives y la has vivido, deberás vivirla aún otra vez e innumerables veces, y no habrá en ella nunca nada nuevo, sino que cada dolor y cada placer, y cada pensamiento y cada suspiro, y cada cosa indeciblemente pequeña y grande de tu vida deberá retornar a ti, y todas en la misma secuencia y sucesión -y así también esta araña y esta luz de luna entre las ramas y así también este instante y yo mismo. ¡La eterna clepsidra de la existencia se invierte siempre de nuevo y tú con ella, granito del polvo!"_

-¿A dónde me llevo? Tantos meses sin saber a dónde ir y resulta que ya lo sabía-expreso con su típico tono risueño aunque sin borrar la fatiga y el nerviosismo.

Doblaba en una esquina, doblaba en otra, todo con precisa habilidad hasta llegar a su destino. Lo supo porque sus pies se detuvieron pero aun su conciencia parecía guiada por algo que estaba más allá.

Aquel lugar poseía luz propia. Abandono su bengala y comenzó a contemplar aquel recinto inmenso. Ni bien se acostumbro a la luz natural noto unas formas en las paredes. Se aproximo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡eran dibujos! Dibujos de criaturas quiméricas, todas juntas, adornando todas las paredes, todas diferentes entre sí. Comenzó a verlas una por una, recordando sus nombres.

-Leomon, wargreymon, agumon, garurumon, lobomon, gatomon, kazemon, renamon… GUILMON!

-¿Te gustan?- aquella desgastada voz sorprendió a Ryo que volteo rápidamente e intento localizar la posible amenaza de donde provenía esa voz- Cada uno es único. Fueron creados basándose en muchas personas peculiares que nos fuimos cruzando por el camino.

-¿Quién esta ahí? Sal para que pueda verte!- aquella oscuridad que adornaba algunos rincones lo tenían intranquilo. ¿Quién podría vivir allí? ¿Habría llegado antes que él? ¿Quién era? ¿Que era?

-Tranquilo Ryo, no te haré daño.

-¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?-aulló desconcertado y asustado

-¿Como no saberlo? He esperado tanto tiempo. Ya no recuerdo tanto. Sabía que alguien vendría, je!... aunque yo pensaba que la que vendría seria ella, no tu.

-Ella?!... quie..

-Aunque tampoco quiero sonar malagradecido, después de todo te molestaste en hacer todo este viaje. ¿Cómo están todos?

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Cómo que quienes? Henry, Juri, Hiro… todos.

-Están bien, cada uno haciendo su vida. Henry siguió trabajando con su padre, es un genio de la informática, todo un hacker. Takato ha decidido dedicarse al diseño gráfico u algo por el estilo. Juri parece muy interesada en convertirse en maestra jardinera por lo que me comento Takato, o tal vez ya está estudiando para serlo. Hirokasu y Kenta están en lo mismo, estudian derecho, dicen que harán la mejor firma de abogados de Japón… mmm, también estaba Alice, Henry me comento que es una escritora amateur con mucho futuro, eh y..

-¿Y Ruki?

-¿Ruki?... si, ella está estudiando Sociología. Le apasionan mucho esas ideas de..

-Revolución, lucha de clases, dictadura del proletariado, ¡Tomar por asalto el cielo!

-Sí, exacto ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?-Había logrado localizar el rincón de donde provenía la voz, no obstante no había logrado apreciar ningún rasgo, ninguna sombra de aquel sitio.

-Soy alguien que conoces muy bien Ryo.-dicho esto la figura salió de las sombras y se rebeló. Era un anciano con cabellos blancos que terminaban en una barba bien cuidada de mismo color. Su postura desgana y figura esbelta rebelaban que en alguna época ese cuerpo había sido atlético y un poco fornido. Sin embargo, lo que le llamo fuertemente la atención fueron sus ojos. Su mirada. Él lo conocía, sabía quien era. Antes de poder decir alguna palabra su anfitrión se le adelanto.

-¿Acaso hace falta una presentación sabiendo quienes somos?-Lo miro con alegría sincera en su mirada risueña y su sonrisa cansada.- Creo que hay muchas preguntas que debo responderte, ¿no?

-Si… yo

-Sentémonos, creo que es lo primero antes de empezar. Es una historia muy larga.-le indico con la mirada que se aproximada y se sentara cerca. El acepto y, al cabo de unos segundos, los dos se observaron asegurándose que era el tiempo de comenzar con las explicaciones.

-Te estarás preguntando qué explicación existe para esto. Bien, este mundo es un proyecto, como otros más que desconoces, bueno, a decir verdad tú si te cruzaste con dos personas de uno de esos otros mundos, ¿Uno se llamaba Ken? ¿Y fue en el Digimundo, verdad?... Aquel fue un cruce de dimensiones, me pregunto si te habías percatado de aquello. Bien, vayamos al punto. ¿Quieres saber el origen de todos los mundos? No, más bien. ¿Quieres saber por qué me quede cuidando este lugar? ¿Acaso quieres saber cómo puede ser que tú y yo estemos interactuando? ¿Que alguien como yo exista? Todas esas preguntas y más tienen la misma respuesta. Todo comenzó con un muchacho que salió a recorrer el mundo y encontró en su camino a muchas personas que más tarde volverían a vivir en nuevos mundos. Todo comenzó con un viaje, un encuentro, una despedida y el anhelo del reencuentro, aunque este fuese imposible. O tal vez no tanto. Era un muchacho muy ingenuo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, esa ingenuidad nos salvo la vida, a todos. En aquel mundo, en aquel entonces, todos estaban corrompidos, todos eran engranajes y orgullosos de serlo. Engranajes de ese podrido sistema de desigualdades sociales. Bueno, no todos, ella no, pero ella solo quería destruirlo todo. Aquel muchacho, joven e inexperto quería cambiar algo. Los demás querían vivir tranquilos, aunque eso significase vivir en la mugre y el anonimato…

-¿Ella era Ruki?

-Era otra Ruki, pero también la misma que conoces. Mmmm… no sé cómo empezar, no sé qué historia contarte primero. Es gracioso, tuve miles de años preparándome, pensando y seguro de que sabría como contártelo todo. Pensé que sería natural, pero creo que estoy más nervioso que tu. Es decir, mi destino llego más rápido de lo que pensé, aunque tardo demasiados miles de millones de años en llegar. Espera un momento, déjame respirar unos segundos y pensar. Tal vez… si, tal vez debamos comenzar por eso, la historia de un muchacho con futuro y una mercenaria que debe asesinarlo. Si. Empecemos de una vez. 


	5. La extranjera

Gracias por leerme. Ni Digimon, ni el necronomicon, ni ningun texto de Marx o marxsita me pertenecen.

* * *

Un ruido zumbante inundo la habitación en penumbras. No fue hasta unos segundos después que una mano salió por debajo de las sabanas oscuras y apago aquel aparato chillón. No obstante, aquella mano no volvió al lugar de donde había venido, se quedo apoyada en aquella mesita, tanteando, buscando. Con torpeza adormilada encontró su objetivo. Un pequeño control remoto. Apretó algunos botones y acto seguido la habitación se adorno con Jazz. Su música predilecta. La relajaba. Por debajo de las sabanas giro su cuerpo boca arriba. Al cabo de un segundo destapo su cara y gran parte de su torso con ambas manos para luego quedarse meditando viendo el techo del cuarto. Entre las penumbras sus ojos lila destellaban un brillo frio e inexpresivo. Comenzó a tantear la frazada con inquietos dedos, sin embargo lo que le llamaba la atención no era la estructura de la tela sino la sensación que le regalaban sus manos. Como si estuvieran cubiertas de algún ungüento seco resquebrajándose entre sus dedos y sus vivos movimientos. Encendió la luz y aproximo sus manos a su rostro. Rojo. Rojo sangriento. Sangre coagulara entre sus dedos. Su mirada inexpresiva no cambio. De un solo movimiento quito el resto de la frazada rápidamente, rebelando un escenario idéntico entre los dedos de sus pies y el inicio de los tobillos. Un poco en su torso, seguramente por el contacto nocturno con sus manos. Se sentó e inspecciono el cuarto, sus ropas igual de empapadas por aquel liquido carmesí yacían en el piso de forma desprolija. Acerco sus pies al borde de la cama, bostezó y estiro sus brazos, se rasco la nuca y acaricio su cabellera pelirroja revuelta para terminar en sus hombros y clavícula adornados por un tatuaje de rosas y dragones. Pateo aquellos pantalones llenos de tierra y sangre para después pararse y dirigirse al baño.

Tiro la ropa sucia en la tina y se metió ella también para ponerse bajo el agua que caía de la ducha. Se dejo acariciar por el agua unos minutos sin hacer gran cosa.

Saliendo del baño fue directo al armario. Abrió una de las puertas y se detuvo a pensar que prenda se pondría cuando la otra puerta de aquel mueble se abrió por el peso de una bolsa negra de residuos. Cayó al piso. Ella la vio por unos momentos y recordó que había dejado el cadáver allí para luego llevarlo al baúl del coche ese mismo día para por fin deshacerse de él. Lo dejo en el suelo y cerró las puertas del armario luego de elegir su ropa. Negra como siempre. Se cambio, desayuno y cepillo sus dientes como siempre, en silencio. Como un robot. Un letal robot.

Salió de su departamento y, bolsa en hombros, bajo las escaleras. Prefería las escaleras antes que el ascensor desde aquel incidente en aquel rascacielos donde su presa se atrinchero dentro de uno y debió matarlo cortando los cables cayendo ella también en el camino. Fue como una montaña rusa. Ella odiaba las montañas rusas. Así que era mejor esquivar dicho aparatos, nunca se sabía si alguien habría cortado los cables premeditadamente.

Coloco el cadáver en el baúl y paso al asiento del piloto. Era un día tranquilo. Uno muy normal, asquerosamente normal. Observo la foto de su nueva presa. Cabellos azules, rasgos asiáticos, piel bronceada, complexión atlética, 1,80 y ojos verdes. La observo por unos minutos para luego subir la mirada y ver a la misma persona, a través de sus vidrios polarizados, salir de un edificio. Salió del auto y siguió su objetivo. No había olvidado llevar su Luger 9mm. Logro alcanzarlo cuando su objetivo doblo en una calle cerrada poco transitada. Se dio cuenta de que era seguido muy tarde. Giro a ver a su perseguidor, ella gatillo, el cayo. Contempló su tarea recién cumplida, directo al corazón. Misión cumplida.

Al llegar a su departamento hizo lo que siempre hacia luego de un trabajo bien cumplido, acostarse boca arriba en su cama y mirar el techo por horas. Las siguientes horas de ese día fueron silenciosas. Todos los días eran silenciosos, ella era silenciosa. A veces solo se hablaba sola para recordar como sonaba su propia voz. Nunca necesito hablar más de la cuenta, era una tarea que prefería dejar como último recurso, después de todo hablar era una pérdida de tiempo, ella estaba sola. Siempre lo estuvo y lo supo desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que era en aquel orfanato asqueroso. Nunca tuvo a nadie más. Una melodía la saco de sus pensamientos. Era su celular, sonando una vez más. Uno de sus clientes más frecuentes. Los datos eran precisos y ella también lo era. Se dispuso a salir de cacería.

* * *

Una carnicería de un pequeño barrió. Trabajo fácil. Aquel sujeto no había pagado su cuota mensual como dealer principal del territorio. Medio calvo, robusto, narigón y poco afable, el pobre pensó que podía pasarse de listo, un paseo de ida a la cuchilla eléctrica lo dejo sin ideas… y a ella empapada en sangre. Sin inmutarse ni despeinarse se marcho rumbo a su hogar e hizo lo mismo, lo acostumbrado a pesar de la gran cantidad de sangre. Se acostó boca arriba y miro el techo para luego verse las manos manchadas en sangre. Su rostro inexpresivo no parecía afectado en lo mas mínimo. Decidió dormir, mañana se quitaría la sangre de encima.

* * *

Se despertó por una melodía conocida, su celular sonaba y parecía que le habían dejado un mensaje. Otra presa mas, salió de la cama directo al baño donde una ducha la esperaba.

Un restaurante muy concurrido por las caras más conocidas del crimen organizado, allí se encontraba un imberbe soplón que pensaba salirse con la suya. Clavarle un tenedor en la mano sirvió para darle una buena perspectiva desde la cual meterle una bala. Una obra de arte, la bala entro por debajo de la mandíbula, destrozo lengua y cerebro antes de salir y salpicar a todos los comensales. Volvió a su hogar, se acostó, miro sus manos embarradas de sangre y decidió tomar una siesta.

* * *

Nuevo día llego y decidió dedicar las primeras horas a lo que sabía hacer mejor: leer. Pasaron las horas y decidió salir a caminar para ver rostros humanos totalmente inmersos en sus rutinas y apreciar el cielo. Apreciar el cielo la inspiraba mucho más que lo primero. La tarde era tranquila, decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos de la plaza más cercana. Los niños jugaban, los adultos hacían actividades físicas y los ancianos reposaban. Algunos jóvenes se reían y conversaban, otros coqueteaban. Algunas personas se reunían alrededor de artistas callejeros, uno le llamo la atención más de lo normal. Un muchacho, con una guitarra pero tenía una barba muy descuidada que le impedía apreciar sus rasgos. Una melodía la interrumpió, solo un vistazo a aquel aparatejo y se encamino a su destino.

* * *

Salida de un hotel con prestigio. Hombre bien parecido, corpulento, caucásico, traje costoso y mirada egocéntrica. Ella solo tuvo que acercarse, él les pidió a los guardaespaldas que la dejaran aproximarse al ver una chica con una belleza tan exótica. La alegría le duro poco, una hoja afilada lo dejo sin palabras, unas balas dejaron sin ideas a sus guardaespaldas y a ella con un nuevo look carmesí. Estaba aburrida, volvió a su morada, se acostó boca arriba, miro sus manos rojas, procedió a bañarse y luego se durmió.

* * *

Siguiente noche. Sala de cine. Hombre de avanzada edad, barbudo, ojos risueños. Espero a los créditos para degollarlo. No era tan cruel como para matarlo sin ver el final de la película. Volvió a su casa, se acostó boca arriba, miro sus manos.

* * *

Fin de semana a la tarde-noche. Objetivo femenino, castaña, morena, 1,65 y piernas torneadas. Paseaba un pequeño perro blanco como copo de nieve. Fue fácil, la presa tomo el primer paso para su sorpresa. Algo en la mirada de la morena la desconcertó, pareciera como si buscara algo. Ella solo se limito a mirarla. Una vez se sentó (muy cerca) y comenzar una charla donde la única que hablaba era el "objetivo femenino", a los poco minutos la verborragia fue interrumpida por un pequeño sobresalto. Un pinchazo. A los minutos comenzó a toser sangre. Objetivo femenino finiquitado. Procedió a marcharse mientras se preguntaba porque la fémina finada le había colocado su mano en la parte superior de su muslo mientras le susurraba una pregunta rara al oído. Llego, se recostó, miro sus manos con algunas gotas rojas.

* * *

Martes a las 1700 horas. Estación de tren, próxima llegara del tren con retraso. Objetivo masculino, edad media, calvo, rasgos asiáticos, barba candado y faz seria. Apostador sin remedio gano por primera vez una apuesta… lástima que fuera con la persona equivocada. Una patada. Un tren entrando a la estación y un crujir de huesos y olor a carne quemada. Un café en el bar más cercano y regreso a su guarida. Mirar el techo de su habitación y contemplar un par de manos en la penumbra. Soledad.

* * *

Primera quincena de Enero. Playa paradisiaca repleta de personas. Hombre rubio, delgado, pelo en pecho y piernas en abundancia, ataviado solo con un short negro. Su familia a unos cuantos metros. Sus hijas lo invitan a jugar al agua, él las reta a jugar a lo profundo, alejados de la orilla. Papa se sumerge y sale a la superficie. Toma aire y se sumerge. Las niñas lo imitan pero dejan de hacerlo cuando papa demora en salir fuera del agua y cuando sale no saca la cabeza. Las niñas gritan, ella sale del agua y se compra un helado. Espera a la noche y se tira sobre la arena boca arriba. Mira las estrellas, mira sus manos.

* * *

Día templado. Biblioteca nacional. Gigantesca y con recuerdos no tan lejanos. Libros parecen llamarla desde las estanterías. Un hombre canoso la invita a sentarse en frente con la mirada.

-¿así que ya es hora?

-…

-yo tenía ese presentimiento hoy a la mañana, por eso vine a despedirme de ellos.-mira aquellas repisas repletas de libros y luego situar su mirada de nuevo en ella- ¿hace cuanto no los visitas? ¿Recuerdas las cosas que te enseñe?

-…

- Toma- extiende unas llaves- Quiero que te quedes con mis libros, se que siempre te gustaron mis ejemplares, de pequeña no podías evitar verlos con verdadero amor. Antes de terminar con esto y poner a ese viejo mafioso contento quiero que me respondas ¿Has abandonado definitivamente el camino revolucionario? ¿Has abandonado la causa?

-No.

-Eso quería escuchar. Dámela, terminemos de una vez- Extendió su mano y ella le dio su Luger. Una mirada con soberbia. Una despedida. Una bala y un ejemplar de El Capital manchado de rojo revolución.

Tomo aquel libro y se dirigió a un destino diferente. Uso las llaves que aquel viejo estimado anciano le dio y entro. Una biblioteca la recibió, cuyos ejemplares parecían reclamarle la larga ausencia. Tomo uno que ella conocía muy bien, aquel fue su primer libro, El Manifiesto. Fue al dormitorio y en la cama se arrojo, abrazo el libro y no solo durmió. Soñó.

* * *

Una melodía la despertó, pero no era la melodía de siempre. Esta vez era una llamada. Decidió aceptar la llamada.

-si yo contrato los servicios de un mercenario es porque pienso que hará su tarea de la forma adecuada.

-…

-te mande tantos objetivos y el único que no representaba ninguna dificultad lo dejaste vivo.

-¿Qué?- Por primera vez en meses articulo una suerte de gemido que emulaba una pregunta.

-VAYA! Veo que estas sorprendida, tanto tiempo sin escuchar esa voz. Oíste bien, el está vivo y caminando por ahí y yo lo quiero muerto. Si quieres seguir con una reputación intachable te sugiero que lo mates en serio.

Colgó. Ella se quedo con el teléfono en la mano y la mirada perdida con unos ojos abiertos como faroles. ¿A quién no mato? ¿A quién? Escuchó un nuevo sonido. Era el teléfono nuevamente, le habían mandado un mensaje. Una foto. ¡¿Él?! ¿Así que él seguía vivo? ¿Después de una bala en el corazón? Guardo el celular y decidió terminar con una tarea inconclusa. Los libros y los recuerdos podrían esperar. Aquel peliazul con ojos verdes lamentaría el día en que se burlo de ella.


	6. Alienacion

Bien, disculpen la demora. Digimon no me pertenece, salvo esta historia. Agradezco los reviews de Dianalaurazb, Otrapersonamas y Fallenangelfallenangel. Muchas gracias por leerme.

Tengo que mencionar algo! planeo que la historia sea o termine siendo un RyoxRuki pero eso no me frena a jugar con otras variantes, planeo divertirme de las formas mas retorcidas con esta historia. Solo eso :)

Disfruten!

* * *

Alienado. Si, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando. La tenía en la punta de la lengua y, por suerte, lo mantuvo entretenido de aquella monótona rutina laboral. Esa palabra definía su vida. Completamente enajenado, excluido, solitario y algo perdido. Esa era la consecuencia de aquella explotación. Porque era explotación. Consumían su vida, su fuerza de trabajo y, en el momento en que ya no sirviera, lo echarían a la calle y le pedirían amablemente que se muera unas semanas después de jubilarse porque ya no sería un sujeto apto para ser explotado y, en esta sociedad, solo sirven los sujetos que pueden ser usados como mercancías que pueden producir mercancías. Si, ese era el objetivo de todas las instituciones de la sociedad capitalista: producir sujetos que produzcan, no para que piensen… ¿Quién era el que había hablado sobre eso? ¿Se llamaba Foucault? AH! Si, era ese francés que murió de sida. Pobre tipo, pero, el también era un pobre tipo. Alienado. Como Chaplin en la película "Tiempos modernos". Haciendo la misma acción una y otra vez. De forma mecánica, casi inconsciente. _Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…_

-**Pobres conejos**- decía silenciosamente, casi para sí mismo, casi sin darse cuenta que realmente articulaba palabras. _Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar._

Ese era su trabajo, inyectar sustancias sospechosas en pequeños conejos y anotar resultados. Ese era su trabajo, por lo menos hasta que los directivos aprobaran su formula. Si, esa fórmula seria la catapulta a la cima en aquella gigantesca farmacéutica. Solo debía esperar, fanfarronear un poco y deslumbrarlos con su semblante serio y su oratoria a la hora de hablar de ecuaciones y formulas. El no sería como su padre, aquel tipo simplón que vivió toda su vida en aquel salón de arcades soñando algún día patentar aquel jueguito que había inventado, donde monstruos combatían entre sí. Por un tiempo, en su niñez, lo había admirado. Tardo en darse cuenta que era un fracasado. _Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar…_

-**Henry Wong** -_ Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar_- **ven un momento**- _Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar_- **Alguien quiere verte**- _Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar_- **parece que hoy será tu glorioso día**- _Tomar…_ detuvo su actividad instantáneamente. ¿había escuchado bien? Volteo a ver al encargado que le hablaba.

-**¿A dónde dices que me llaman?**-no pudo evitar asomar una débil sonrisa bajo ese ceño aun fruncido.

-**Piso 2, puerta 22. Ya.**

Con satisfacción mal disimulada procedió a quitarse el ambo blanco, los lentes y el barbijo. Acomodo su camisa mientras entraba en el ascensor y toco el botón.

Por fin había llegado el día. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado? ¿Cuánto se había esforzado? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió disparado hacia aquella puerta con el 22. Antes de tocar la perilla se detuvo. ¿Qué modales eran esos? Los directivos no lo verían con buenos ojos. La primera impresión es importante. Toco la puerta.

-**Pase**- entro con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-**Buen día, me notificaron que necesitaban verme…**-quedo algo confundido, esperaba a ver a varias personas, no a una sola.

-**Buen día señor Wong. Vayamos directo al grano como bien dice aquel dicho.**- le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que aparecen en las publicidades de pasta dental.- **Creo que ya sabe porque está aquí, su formula señor Wong, su fórmula es la respuesta. La empresa está muy interesada, nos abrirá nuevas puertas. Acabaremos con la competencia.**

-**Es, en verdad, muy bueno saberlo. Me he esforzado mucho.**

-**Si, por eso, creo que no le molestara que haya traído el contrato, tome, fírmelo y terminemos**.- le extendió aquel papel junto con una pluma.

-**Espero que no le moleste que lo lea primero. No es por desconfiar pero…**

-**Oh! NO! Lea señor Wong, léalo, de todos modos lo firmara igual.**- aquella frase no le gusto mucho, pero decidió no darle importancia. Leyó aquel contrato, de principio a fin. Le tomo unos 10 minutos pero no dejo línea sin leer, incluso busco alguna letra oculta, visible solo a contra luz.

-**Esto, lo que dice, no logro entenderlo.**

-**Déjeme explicarle señor Wong, para eso estoy, la empresa quiere su fórmula, no a usted. Así de simple.**

-**¡PERO YO LA HICE!**- Gesticulo indignado.

-**Y se lo agradecemos, pero esto es como Disney, a una mente creativa se le ocurre la idea, Disney se queda con la gloria y la mente creativa en el anonimato.**

-**¿Que ganancia saco yo de esto?**- apuntando desesperado aquella hoja maliciosa.

-**Seguirá trabajando para nosotros.**

**-¿Dónde? ¿de qué?**

-**De lo mismo que trabaja ahora. Esa es su ganancia, no lo despediremos.**

-**Yo no puedo permitir esto, renuncio, le venderé mi formula a la competencia.**-dicho esto pareció amagar con pararse para irse. Las palabras de su anfitrión lo hicieron pensarlo mejor.

-**No parece entender señor Wong, usted se queda aquí y si no quiere entonces no trabajara en ningún otro lugar, nosotros podemos lograr eso, solo son unas cuantas llamadas y su reputación quedara por el suelo**-sonrió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa perfecta que contrastaba con su piel bronceada y ojos azules.

-**¿Cómo puede decirme algo así y seguir sonriendo?**

-**Es mi trabajo, mire, señor Wong, ¿puedo llamarlo Henry? Le daré un mes para que lo piense. Piénselo bien.**

-**…**

-**Ah! Que modales los míos! No me presente, soy Ryo Akiyama, llámeme Ryo. Puede tomarse el día.**

Alienado, esa palabra lo definía bien. Explotado y enajenado. Algo perdido, algo ido salió de aquel enorme edificio. Camino unos cuantos metros hasta que pudo percatarse de que alguien lo seguía. Volteo pero, aquella borrosa visión pelirroja y esa mirada violeta penetrante, lo único que llego a ver detalladamente, lo último. Un ruido fuerte y una caída. Fracasado, tal vez su padre no lo fue, tal vez lo era él.

Un dolor intenso y un mareo insoportable. Se irguió como pudo, a regañadientes. Miro hacia sus costados tratando de entender donde estaba y cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Unos ojos violetas. Bang! Lo recordó! Toco su pecho con desesperación. Tanteo y tanteo y saco una pequeña caja de metal con una abolladura. Su formula lo había salvado. Nunca pensó que ponerla en el bolsillo izquierdo le serviría tanto. Miro hacia ambos lados algo turbado, se levanto, se sacudió el polvo y camino. Su casa lo esperaba y en el viaje de regreso ciertas preguntas ocuparían su atención ¿Quién le disparo? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue la empresa? ¿Lo querían muerto? No era posible, ¿matar a la gallina de los huevos de oro? Entonces… ¿Quién?

Aquella noche durmió poco y lo poco que durmió, lo durmió mal. Llego la mañana y con ella un día laboral más. Se levantó, se vistió, desayunó y se marchó. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. _Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar. Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar…_ y así, hasta el fin de la jornada. La sonrisa de Akiyama, el recuerdo de su padre y la patética imagen que le devolvía la superficie metálica y estéril de la mesa de trabajo. _Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar…_

-**No, no, no, no… NO!**- Grito y levanto la mirada, ya no estaba en el trabajo, estaba dentro del tren, camino a su casa, con personas mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Y lo estaba, estaba alienado, enajenado, perdido, excluido.

Hogar, dulce hogar. Vacio y monótono dulce hogar. Cenó, encendió el televisor y se desconectó de la realidad, por lo menos trató, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar.

-**Tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir ayer.**- susurro y se quedo dormido.

* * *

-**Te quedan 2 días Henry, espero decidas bien.**- le dijo mientras Henry le daba la espalda.

_Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar._

-**Usted sabe lo que significa.**

_Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar._

**-Siga con su trabajo**- dijo, próximo a su oído y luego se marcho.

_Tomar, apuntar, inyectar y soltar._

_Tomar, apuntar…_ lo soltó, ¿y si se inyectaba él? No, el no era un suicida. ¿Y si lo inyectaba a aquel individuo molesto? Giro su cabeza y observo su objetivo. Jeringa en mano camino. Lento, frio, con calma. No. Se detuvo. El no era eso. Debía ser más inteligente. Miro la jeringa, la escondió y entendió el juego.

-**Ryo!**- el nombrado volteo con su sonrisa de pasta dental.

-**Si? Henry!**

-**Sabrá mi respuesta en 2 días y le gustara**- le devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas

-**Oh! Henry, usted está entendiendo, eso me agrada.**- las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras él dejando a un Henry sonriendo solo. Abandono la sonrisa.

-**Es hora de pensar.**- se dijo en voz baja.

Eran las 12 pm, una noche fresca y despejada. Salió a caminar. Lo necesitaba para pensar. Levanto la cabeza y respiro hondo.

-**Estoy listo!**-abrió los ojos con decisión, el plan era perfecto.

-**Yo también.**- escucho tras de sí y volteo, un cabello pelirrojo y ojos violetas lo increpaban- **Estoy lista, terminemos con esto de una vez.**


	7. Las fichas sobre el tablero

Ni digimon, ni durarara, ni nada, excepto la idea de esta historia me pertenece. Ahora si, agradezco nuevamente los reviews y repito que, aunque la idea sea un Ryuki eso no quita que juegue con otras variantes. Y de la forma más depravada posible. :D

* * *

Había fallado y de la forma más idiota. Caminaba por la ciudad. Caminaba sin parar. Nerviosa y furibunda, intentando calmarse sin éxito. El cielo estaba gris, decidió regresar a su nuevo viejo hogar.

Al aproximarse a la puerta de aquella casa descuidada y no por eso menos cálida, se quedo extrañada. Algo no andaba bien. No se sentía sola, ¿alguna visita sorpresa tal vez? Abrió la puerta y entro simulando cierta tranquilidad ingenua. Observo meticulosamente cada recóndito espacio con una rápida y astuta mirada. No parecía haber nadie, no parecía… Tomo una ducha y luego de cambiarse con algo más ligero tomo dos cervezas del congelador y entro a su nueva habitación.

**-Pensé que entrar a una casa sin permiso te daría sed**- arrojo una botella al invitado inesperado que descansaba sentado en su cama con la espalda sobre la pared.

**-Después de muchos años pensé que sería linda una sorpresa.**-la miro con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa reluciente, esa que siempre le provocaba cierto nerviosismo.

**-Que sorpresa desagradable.**- decidió abandonar el umbral de la puerta y sentarse a su lado, abriendo la cerveza y mirando por la ventana ubicada a su derecha.- **dime la verdad, ¿para qué viniste? ¿qué quieres?**

**-Es muy cruel de tu parte pensar que esta visita esta únicamente guiada por interés. Yo solo venia a ofrecerte un trato y…**

**-Maldito pequeño burgués* ¡LO SABIA! Lárgate de mi casa.**- desvió su mirada hacia el ojiazul y con un ademan de la mano le indico la puerta de salida.

**-No es tu casa, es la del viejo, que por lo que sé, perdió esa vieja apuesta y tuvo que pegarse un tiro como buen hombre de palabra que era. Te busque en tu departamento pero ni bien supe que él había muerto solo quedaba un lugar al cual venir.** – ella volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana y el paisaje gris.- **Lo siento, se que te habías encariñado con él. Yo también.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**- dijo sin perder de vista aquel cielo nublado.

**-Supe que fallaste en uno de tus trabajos.**

**-Yo nunca fallo.**

**-Exacto. Y vengo a pedirte que "no falles" de nuevo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que escuchaste. Es bueno que no lo hayas matado esa vez. Ese tipo es una mina de oro y tú, si, tú, no me mires así, iras con el mafioso ese y le dirás que no fallaste, que este tipo te ofreció un trato muy suculento para él.**

**-¿Cuál? Tengo que ir a matarlo. Ya logre localizarlo. Dime que tiene que nos pueda ser útil a mí, a ti y a toda la mafia japonesa.**

**-Y a una de las más grandes industrias farmacéuticas del mundo.**

**-Entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo bien. El perro protege la mano que le da de comer. Me das asco pequeño burgués.**

**-Ruki, no seas así, quiero limpiar tu reputación. Y hacer que ese maldito yakuza se sienta enormemente feliz y se olvide de la pelea que tuvo con los directivos de la empresa. Yo sé porque mando a matar a Wong, sabían que era una de las grandes promesas de la empresa, sabían que la pérdida de su brillante mente nos sacudiría. Pero yo vengo a ofrecerles un trato, ese es mi trabajo, soy un buen intermediario. Este muchacho…** -miro los ojos violetas que lo increpaban con desgano y sin apartar su mirada prosiguió- **¿sabes las cosas que puede hacer este muchacho? La empresa tiene un historial secreto de todos sus empleados. Este señor Wong tiene un pequeño laboratorio en su casa donde fabrica drogas caseras. Muy probablemente las vendía para pagar sus gastos universitarios y, ¿sabes qué? Esas drogas pueden ser un gran negocio para la mafia. Puede que hasta destruyan a las mafias vecinas.**

Termino con una gran sonrisa para luego terminar el contenido de la botella de un solo trago. Ella se quedo en silencio, meditando, mirando hacia un costado, sacudiendo la botella de cerveza en su mano.

**-Si quieres un trato, ve y habla con él, no conmigo, yo solo ejecuto órdenes. Por ahora.**

La observo un breve momento, aunque ella no lo mirada sabía que estaba bajo su atención.

**-No solo vine por negocios, Ruki. Te extrañaba. En verdad.**

**-Vete Ryo.**

**-¿No hay forma de que puedas perdonarme?**

**-¿Trotsky podría perdonar a Mercader*?**

**-Oh! No me vengas con analogías. Yo no te apuñale con un piolet ni te mate. Ni soy un sicario mandado por Stalin. Olvídate del pasado. Somos amigos desde niños.**

**-Yo puedo olvidar el pasado pero este deja marcas que siguen en el presente.**- al decir esto, con su mano izquierda corrió un poco la parte superior de la camisa que llevaba puesta descubriendo una cicatriz de bala bajo su clavícula encima de su corazón.

El ambiente se quedo en silencio. Ella miraba por la ventana, él la miraba a ella. Decidió aproximarse unos centímetros mas, ella no pareció inmutarse. Lo entendió como una invitación. Se inclino y deposito un beso sobre su cuello. Acto seguido decidió retirarse, pero antes de salir por la puerta le dijo:

**-Esta noche te llegaran nuevas órdenes.**

* * *

Lo que quedaba de aquel día decidió pasarlo sentada en medio de aquella plaza, contemplando el cielo y el paisaje. Observo a las personas caminar, correr, reír y disfrutar de los artistas callejeros que había allí. Pero faltaba uno, aquel muchacho de la barba descuidada que le había llamado la atención hace un tiempo y que tuvo la oportunidad de ver en más de una ocasión (aunque nunca se acerco). Se quedo en silencio, sentada en aquel banco contemplando la nada cuando se percato de que alguien se sentaba al otro extremo. Escucho un rozar de cuerdas y luego como una melodía comenzaba. Por unos minutos se quedo quieta y silenciosa al lado de aquel individuo sin dirigirle la mirada. No fue hasta que oyó unas palabras que le hicieron girar la cabeza hacia el responsable de pronunciarlas.

_"la vida es un lienzo en blanco lleno de posibilidades, ¿Qué es lo que debería dibujar en él?"*_

Para su sorpresa, aquel sujeto también la observaba desde el otro extremo del banco y, sin dejar de rozar las cuerdas de aquella gastada guitarra, susurro:

**-"La realidad ha comenzado a manchar ese lienzo de negro, ¿Qué es lo que debería dibujar en él?**

Dejo aquel instrumento en paz, decidió sacarse las antiparras que cubrían sus ojos. Rojizos, casi opacos, pero rojizos al fin y oculta en aquella barba de posiblemente varios días una sonrisa sincera, como la de un niño soñador.

**-Disculpa, te vi sentada y pensé que no te molestaría alguna compañía. Te ves como una persona que no puedo perder la oportunidad de conocer. Me llamo Takato.**- extendió su mano y la acompaño con una sonrisa aun mas grande. Y ella la acepto.

**-…**

* * *

1* **Pequeña burguesía**, es un término que originalmente se refería a los miembros de las clases económicas medias bajas en el siglo XVIII y al principio del siglo XIX.

Desde el siglo XIX, el término fue usado por Karl Marx y los teóricos marxistas para referirse a una clase social que incluía a los mercaderes y a los profesionales. Aunque es distinta de la clase obrera ordinaria y del lumpenproletariado, que dependen enteramente de la venta de su fuerza de trabajo para su supervivencia, la pequeña burguesía es diferente de la alta burguesía y de la clase capitalista, que poseen los medios de producción y compran la fuerza de trabajo de otros para hacerles producir.

2* **Jaime Ramón Mercader del Río** (n. Barcelona; 7 de febrero de 1913 - f. La Habana;19 de octubre de 1978), fue un militar hispanosoviético, conocido por ser el autor del asesinato en 1940 de León Trotsky.

**Trotski **fue uno de los organizadores clave de la Revolución de Octubre, que permitió a los bolcheviques tomar el poder en noviembre de 1917 en Rusia. Durante la guerra civil subsiguiente, desempeñó el cargo de comisario de asuntos militares. Posteriormente, se enfrentó política e ideológicamente a Stalin, liderando la oposición de izquierda, lo que le causó el exilio y posterior asesinato. Murió asesinado en México por Ramón Mercader, un agente español de la NKVD soviética.

3* Fragmento de letra del segundo opening de Durarara, Complication. Puede ser encontrada en Youtube:

/watch?v=dmZ0gp1BiJQ (enlace al opening subtitulado)


End file.
